Aux Langueurs d'Apollon
by LeBonnel
Summary: França, século XVIII. Um romance as vésperas da Revolução Francesa. Poderão eles fazer esse amor sobreviver? SLASH/UA
1. Avisos

**Título:** Aux Langueurs d'Apollon

**Autor:** Duds

**Beta:**Honey G (aka minha Marie Antoinette)

**Ship:**Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:**M

**Gênero:**Romance, Drama

**Status:**Incompleta (e sabe-se lá quantos capítulos vão ter)

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Resumo:**UA. Século XVIII. França as beiras da revolução francesa. Época marcada pela ascensão da burguesia francesa e pela decadência de uma nobreza parasita.

Em meio a escândalos e corrupção, dois jovens vêem-se obrigados a tomar decisões e a fazer escolhas que, apesar de discordarem, ainda não estão preparados para lidar.

Tendo como palco o Palácio de Versailles, Harry e Draco iniciam, sem nem mesmo eles perceberem, um romance que mudaria a sua vida e a de muitas pessoas à sua volta.

**Observação:**Essa fic será long. Independente de quantos capítulos terá, eu tenho um plot bem lindo e complexo para ela. Vai ter um série de termos em francês, para dar ambientação. Cada capítulo terá título uma música (clássica, sempre) que me inspirou para escrever, e eu vou colocar o link no fim para caso queiram escutar.

O título, "Aux Langueurs d'Apollon", é uma ária da ópera francesa "Platée", de Rameau, e literalmente significa "Os langores de Apolo" (Langor: Estado de abatimento ou cansaço. Apatia. Abatimento moral)


	2. Prólogo

Aux Langueurs d'Apollon

Prólogo – O encontro

– _Les Messieurs et La Madame Malfoy_. – anunciou o _portier_.

A porta dupla, branca e folheada a ouro, se abriu, revelando um enorme salão decorado por dezessete espelhos em arco, que refletiam outras dezessete janelas igualmente arqueadas, dando vista para os grandiosos jardins e fontes do Palácio de Versailles. As velas dos numerosos lustres e dos candelabros bruxuleavam, fazendo com que o ouro, que decorava o teto abobadado e os adornos na parede de mármores coloridos, brilhasse como se estivesse em chama, e os cristais piscarem como milhões de estrelas, iluminando os muitos rostos cobertos por máscaras quase igualmente adornadas.

Com a face escondida pela sua própria máscara negra, decorada com nada menos que diamantes, Draco Malfoy não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos e suspirar, surpreendendo-se como uma única sala podia mostrar tamanha imponência. Acompanhando os passos curtos e elegantes do pai, eles adentraram a Galeria dos Espelhos, sendo recebidos por centenas de olhares, de respeito, de inveja, de superioridade, e, por vezes, de desprezo.

A família Malfoy, era uma família nobre que se orgulhava ter mantido, por mais de quatorze gerações, o sangue azul puro. Diferentes a todos os escândalos e corrupções que ocorriam na maioria das famílias da corte, como compra de títulos ou casamentos com plebeus mais abastados, os Malfoy usavam e abusavam do seu histórico de "Sangue-Puro", como eles próprios chamavam, em jogos de influência e poder com outros nobres da corte, e às vezes até mesmo com _Votre Majesté_ em pessoa. Sendo assim, eles não se deixaram intimidar quando praticamente o salão inteiro os olhava. De cabeça erguida e com o nariz empinado, mesmo que oculto por máscaras, abriram caminho com facilidade até a extremidade oposta da _Galerie_, onde encontrava-se, sentando em um trono inteiramente de ouro decorado com pedras preciosas, Sua Majestade, _Le Roi._

O rei, por sua vez, estava entretido conversando com um casal que, por estarem mascarados, Lucius não pode reconhecer. Mas eles conversavam quase informalmente com o rei, e essa intimidade atraia muitos cochichos e discussões entre as cortesãs da corte. Quem era aquela família? E por que estavam tão próximas assim do rei?

A mulher usava um vestido de seda, num tom escuro de esmeralda, decorado com rendas e babados de cetim negro. A sua máscara, também verde, era adornada com ouro e penas de pavão, e realçava seus cabelos ruivos. O homem, usava um _manteau _de cetim cor de vinho aberto, que revelava um colete de brocado negro e ouro que se prolongava até a base do joelho. A máscara, também negra, não era adornada, e, ao contrário de parecer simples, dava-lhe uma expressão seria e muitíssimo requintada, devido ao brilho dos olhos negros que se viam por trás dela.

Foi somente quando Lucius, Narcissa e Draco se curvaram perante a Vossa Majestade que o rei voltou a sua posição formal e elegante, e cumprimentou-os.

– Lucius e Narcissa. – disse o rei. – É sempre uma honra recebê-los na corte.

– A honra sempre será nossa, _Monsieur._ Acredito que ainda não tenha conhecido meu filho, Draco?

O loiro menor, sairá de trás de seus pais e fez uma nova reverência.

– É uma honra,Vossa Majestade. – falou o garoto.

– _Enchanté, monsieur._ Acredito ser a primeira vez que lhe vejo em Versailles, fizestes quinze anos recentemente ?

– Sim, _monsieur,_ no último mês.

Entre as famílias nobres, era comum que tanto os filhos quanto as filhas de sangue azul se apresentassem formalmente a uma festa da corte quando atingissem a idade dos quinze. Até essa data, lhes era dada educação em casa, e eles não podiam participar de cerimônias formais.

– Bom, seja bem vindo. – dissera o rei por fim, e Draco voltou a se postar atrás dos pais.

–Agora, Lucius, creio que conheça o _Msr._ Potter, ele estava me falando agora mesmo que seu filho, Harry, também completara quinze anos recentemente.

Lucius, é claro, conhecia muito bem James. A família Potter, originalmente uma família de burgueses, atuava no mercado de venda de bens de luxo. Eram donos de uma fábrica de espelhos que, mais tarde, fora contratada pelo rei para criar os espelhos que adornavam o próprio salão em que eles se encontravam. Em gratidão, o rei lhes arranjara um título de barões, que apesar de ser um título baixo, lhes tornava oficialmente parte da nobreza francesa. Eram bastante ricos por si só, e devido aos novos contatos da corte, faziam sua fortuna aumentar em uma velocidade admirável.

– Potter. – dissera Lucius, estendendo a mão. – acredito que esse seja seu primeiro evento formal, não me lembro de tê-lo visto outras vezes.

– De fato. – disse James, apertando a mão que lhe fora oferecida. – Espero que possamos nos encontrar nos próximos, então.

– Nos encontraremos. – e com uma nova reverência, Lucius e Narcissa se retiraram, deixando os Potter novamente a conversar com sua majestade, com Draco seguindo-os de perto.

O loiro andava pelo salão atrás de seus pais, cumprimentando todos os tipos de autoridades e pessoas da realeza. Obviamente, sempre para a mais alta realeza. Conhecera muitas possíveis pretendes a esposas, que ele nem sequer demonstrou interesse. Sabia que seu pai escolheria a mais rica e de sangue mais puro para casar com ele, então nem se deu o trabalho de tentar uma aproximação quando a Duquesa de Parkinson, uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito escuros e rosto quadrado que ele de fato achara muito bonita fora apresentada a ele.

– E esta, Draco, é a filha mais velha dos Parkinson, _Mademoiselle _Pansy. – disse Lucius, observando a reação do filho, que não podia ter sido mais fria.

– _Enchanté_, _Mademoiselle_. – respondeu o loiro com um olhar indiferente, fazendo uma pequena reverência, que foi respondida pela morena.

– _Moi aussi, Monsieur._ – disse a morena, também se curvando. – É seu primeiro baile da corte, não?

– Sim. E devo dizer que estou impressionado com o palácio, é ainda mais grandioso do que ouvi falar.

– Ah, sim, Versailles é fabuloso. Na minha primeira vez eu também... – Mas seu discurso foi interrompido quando Lucius, sem cerimônia alguma se metera na conversa dos dois e, falando um "Perdão, _mademoiselle_", puxou Draco para apresentá-lo para outra possível pretendente.

– Por que você faz isso? Se quiser que eu case, poderia pelo menos me deixar ter uma conversa decente com alguém que você vá escolher, pai.

– Sua esposa será escolhida independente de você gostar dela ou não, Draco. E você sabe muito bem disso.

– Ah, é? Pois bem então. Escolha qualquer uma, você não precisa me apresentar a elas.

E andando a passos rápidos, se retirou do salão, andando pelo palácio até que não conseguisse mais escutar músicas e risadas.

* * *

><p>Fora somente depois de uma hora dando voltas por corredores banhados a ouro, mármore e cristal, que Draco havia se dado por vencido.<p>

– Estou perdido – falou o garoto para si. – Ótimo.

Ele estava em um corredor amplo, e iluminado por alguns poucos candelabros que pendiam na parede. Porém, longe de estar escuro, era iluminado pela enorme lua cheia que pairava no céu, salpicado de estrelas. "É mesmo uma noite linda" pensou o loiro. Das janelas, podia se observar o _Parterre du Midi, _a parte sul dos jardins do palácio. A fonte ligada fazia a água balançar, e havia algo misterioso em como o reflexo da lua não conseguia se formar, e era constantemente desfigurado.

Foi quando ele esticou a mão para abrir a janela e sentir a brisa noturna que ele escutou, muito longe, o som de um cravo sendo tocado. Uma música lenta e triste¹, mas sem dúvidas, belíssima. Ele ficou ali, parado, com a mão no ar, tonto de ouvir notas tão belas como aquelas no lugar.

Foi somente quando a música parou que ele se resolvera se mexer para procurar de onde ela vinha. Ele caminhou pelo corredor, o mais silenciosamente que pode, quando uma nova música², dessa vez uma muito mais agitada surgia da porta bem em sua frente.

E antes que conseguisse abrir a porta, ele pousou a mão na maçaneta, e hesitou. Ele não sabia quem estava tocando, ou por que estava tocando sozinho àquela hora, mas simplesmente sabia que, quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta, sofria. Não fisicamente, mas de angústia, de desespero, quase beirando à loucura.

E, sem pensar, ele escancarou a porta e deparou-se com um par de olhos muito verdes olhando diretamente para os seus olhos cinza.

– Achei que você nunca fosse entrar. – disse Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>NA: Uma mistura de Versailles, Harry Potter, e Pinhão, minha paixões (L) E agradecimentos à minha beta, minha Marie Antoinette 3

E pra quem tiver curiosidade, eis as músicas tocadas:

1) (youtube).com/watch?v=M8CVU0XSu1s

2) (youtube).com/watch?v=zR1BxVluozI


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Badinerie_

Os olhos verde-esmeralda encontraram os acinzentados, e eles não desviaram o olhar. O moreno, ainda com as mãos nas teclas pretas do cravo e o loiro, ainda segurando a maçaneta dourada da porta.

– Achei que você nunca fosse entrar. – disse o rapaz.

Largando a maçaneta e fechando a porta atrás de si, Draco se recompôs do choque e voltou a sua posição aristocrática. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros platinados, puxando-os para trás, ajeitou o colete e empinou o nariz fino.

– E você é... – começou a fizer, quando foi interrompido pelo moreno.

– Harry. – disse ele. – Harry Potter.

Finalmente desviando o olhar, Draco se virou e olhou para o lugar em que se encontrava. Decididamente era uma sala de música, ele pensou, pois pela luz da lua que invadia o local, que tornavam as poucas velas acesas desnecessárias, era possível ver uma infinidade de instrumentos musicais: uma grande harpa ao fundo da sala, violinos, fagotes, poderiam formar uma orquestra completa. Tinha um total de quatro janelas na sala, com cortinas azuis claras decorando-as. A última janela estava aberta, e fazia a cortina esvoaçar pela brisa que vinha da rua. O rapaz demorou a reconhecer o odor cítrico que tinha o local, até avistar _Orangérie _do palácio.

Foi quando ele se virou e percebeu que o Potter ainda o seguia com os olhos que reparou nele. Diferente das expressões finas e delicadas de Malfoy, Harry tinha o rosto quadrado, e o nariz mais largo que o dele, mas que se encaixava com o perfil. Os cabelos negros, em desalinho, contrastavam com sua pele branca, e foi só então que ele percebera os óculos redondos, ofuscados pelo verde do olhar. Havia uma máscara vermelha e uma peruca morena deixadas em cima do cravo, o que explicava os seus cabelos estarem desarrumados. Ele usava um colete preto, com bordados em fios prateados, e um _manteau_ vermelho por cima, com botões em ouro branco. Inconscientemente, o loiro pensou que ele era de fato muito bonito.

– Afinal, o que você estava fazendo no corredor? Estava me espionando? – Disse Harry, pegando o Malfoy de surpresa.

– Como se algum dia um Malfoy fosse espionar alguém! Se eu quisesse, pagaria para fazerem isso. – Respondeu o rapaz, num tom de voz infantil, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

Vendo que o outro não demonstrara nenhuma reação, ele continuou:

– Eu estava no corredor e escutei o som do cravo. Queria ver quem é que estava tocando e acabei escutando mais tempo do que necessário.

– Ah, então aprecias as músicas de Bach?

–Sim, apesar de achá-lo um tanto quanto ultrapassado. Prefiro Gluck, ou Mozart...

–Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou o jovem, interrompendo o loiro.

– Malfoy. – Respondeu ele. – Draco Malfoy.

– Ah, então você é o "famoso" _Petit Malfoy._

– Oui. Draco Lucius Malfoy – ele repetiu empinando o nariz, obviamente não entendendo a ironia nas palavras do outro – É óbvio que você me conhece.

– Claro. Quem não conhece o filho de Lucius Malfoy?

O loiro saiu de sua pose pomposa e olhou irritado paro o garoto.

– "Filho de Lucius" – ele desdenhou. – Então é assim que me conhece?

– Claro, afinal, não fosse seu papaizinho, você não seria ninguém.

Ele olhou em choque para o garoto por alguns segundos, até que conseguiu recompor sua pose aristocrática e, cruzando os braços e olhando-o de cima, pode responder:

– Como eu não seria ninguém? Você tem idéia do que a família Malfoy representa para a sociedade?

– Se a sociedade significa aqueles vermes que estão se embriagando e abusando de seus direitos as custa do povo francês_, oui, monsieur_, eu sei muito bem o que sua família representa.

O loiro deu um passo para trás, estupefato. Ele nunca ouvira outro nobre falando assim de sua própria classe.

– Abusando? Nós de sangue azul, não fazemos nada mais do que ocupar nosso devido lugar. Os plebeus deveriam se contentar e fazer o mesmo.

–Ocupar seu lugar? – disse Harry, levantando a voz. – Você tem alguma noção do que é a vida fora das paredes do seu palácio?

– Para sua informação, eu não passo todo o dia dentro do _château_. Eu cavalgo e caminho pela propriedade todo dia... – mas ele foi novamente interrompido pelo moreno.

– Não se faça de inocente! – ele aumentou ainda mais a voz. – Você sabe muito bem o quanto os que vocês chama de "plebeus" sofrem para sustentar festas como essa. O povo da França passa fome, enquanto vocês se divertem e dão banquetes!

– Nós não fazemos nada mais do que usufruir de nossos direitos de nascimento! –retrucou o loiro, também aumentando a voz. – Não é minha culpa se eu nasci com sangue azul! Foi Deus que escolheu ser assim, e não podemos contrariar sua vontade.

Harry ficou em silêncio e olhou para o chão. Ele estava com raiva, e muita.

Ele não sabia como, mas quando deu por si, havia prensado Draco contra uma parede, prendendo-o pela gola de seu colete.

– Então foi Deus que lhe fez ter sangue azul, é?

– Sim, foi Ele. – respondeu o loiro, com o olhar estupefato e quase asfixiado.

– Então foi Deus que me fez fazer isso também. – E concentrando toda a força que pudera reunir, empurrara o loiro, que caiu de quatro no chão. Demoraram alguns segundos para que Draco conseguisse compreender o que havia acontecido com ele.

– Seu desgraçado insolente! – falava o loiro baixo, olhando para o chão – SANG DE BOURBE¹! – ele berrou, apontando um dedo fino e longo para o moreno – Eu vou lhe reportar ao Tribunal da Corte por isso, seu...

Mas Malfoy não completou a frase, pois ao olhar a mão que estava apontando, percebera que ela estava bastante vermelha, e um corte deixava escorrer sangue por sua palma.

–Seu verme! – berrou o loiro, finalmente olhando para o moreno – O que você fez?

– Eu? – perguntou ele com voz de desdém, com os cabelos tão bagunçados quanto os do loiro, e sua roupa completamente amassada – Provei a você que o seu sangue é tão vermelho quanto o de qualquer outro plebeu. Por isso, pare de achar que você é superior a alguém. Você não passa de uma criança que acredita que um título o faz melhor que as outras pessoas.

O moreno se virou e dirigiu a porta. Quando ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, pôde ouvir o loiro sussurrar:

– Você vai pagar por isso, Potter. Meu pai vai ficar sabendo do que você fez.

– Eu não esperava outra resposta de você. – disse o moreno enquanto saia da sala, fechando a porta e deixando um Draco completamente confuso e irritado para trás.

Harry não tinha dado meia dúzia de passos no corredor mal iluminado quando percebeu uma silhueta vindo ao eu encontro.

Mesmo de longe, o garoto pode perceber que era um homem, por causa das roupas que ele usava. Alto, ele vestia um _manteau_ de corte ajustado em veludo negro, e tinha diversas camadas de renda dourada em suas mangas e barras, combinando perfeitamente com os botões também em ouro do seu colete verde escuro. O sapato, verde da cor do colete, tinha a fivela coberta por diamantes que brilhavam a cada janela que ele atravessava. O seu cabelo era loiro, tendendo ao prata, e iam até os cotovelos do homem.

Cabelos muito familiares, foi o que o moreno pensou.

E então o homem chamou seu nome e Harry finalmente pode reconhecer quem era ele.

– Harry Potter. – disse Lucius com sua voz fria e arrastada. – Finalmente nos encontramos.

– Posso dizer o mesmo, Msr. Malfoy.

– Ouviu dizer que finalmente seus pais conseguiram juntar dinheiro suficiente para comprar aquele título, estou certo?

Sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, o moreno voltou a caminhar com paços curtos e ligeiros, ignorando a pergunta que o homem havia feito.

– Ora, ora, eis um exemplo da educação dos plebeus. Seus pais não lhe ensinaram a responder um superior, Msr. Potter?

– Meus pais – disse Harry, sem se virar, oculto pela sombra que se projetava entre uma janela e outra – me ensinaram que são pessoas como você que fazer o povo da França passar fome, Msr. Malfoy. E que não devo respeito algum a alguém que não respeita a mim.

– Ora, seu insolentezi... – Mas o homem não completou sua frase, pois foi abafada pelo som de uma porta batendo, e ele instintivamente se virou para ver de onde viera o barulho.

Era Draco, saindo da mesma sala de onde o garoto Potter havia saído.

Quando se virou novamente para exigir explicações do moreno, ele já havia desaparecido. Tudo que restava no corredor eram as sombras das janelas arqueadas e as cortinas esvoaçantes de linho branco, iluminadas por um candelabro que mal conseguia resistir à brisa que soprava calma da noite estrelada.

De volta à _Galerie dês Glaces_, Harry se deparou com a cena que, segundo seus pais, era comum nos bailes da corte. Homens e mulheres apostando somas absurdamente altas em jogos de cartas e dados. Casais que sem aviso desapareciam, e voltavam depois de algum tempo ambos um tanto quanto desarrumados. Taças de _champagne_ que jamais ficavam vazias, dado ao número de serviçais que se encarregavam de enchê-las sem serem vistos. Muitos dançavam ao som de valsas e minuetos quase abafadas pelo som das inúmeras vozes e repentinos gritos de comemoração vindos das mesas de jogos. Mesas de comidas maravilhosamente elaboradas que poderiam alimentar uma família camponesa por semanas sendo devoradas em questão de minutos.

"Tudo isso, às custas de um povo que nem sequer é convidado a comparecer a esses bailes." Pensou o moreno.

Andando sem rumo em meio à multidão, ele se deparou com uma garota que provavelmente deveria ter sua idade. Usando um vestido de seda perolada, bordado com fios de prata e esmeraldas, formando desenhos de minúsculas flores que brilhavam com o reflexo das velas. Com o cabelo negro preso em um penteado alto adornado também com fios de prata e pérolas, algumas mechas caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, escondido sobre uma máscara decorada como o vestido, mas que não escondia os traços orientais de sua face.

Seu nome era Cho Chang. Família chinesa de extremo prestígio, o embaixador Chang, junto com sua família, era hospede de honra do Rei, que o recebera para tratar de assuntos de comércio e exportações, tanto na França quanto na China. Sendo grandes fornecedores de porcelanas e tecidos de luxo, muitos dos vestidos das damas e manteaus dos cavalheiros da corte eram confeccionados com seda, tafetá, veludo e cetim chineses. Enquanto na China, os grandes palácios imperiais começavam a importar arquitetos, espelhos, vidros, mobílias e, principalmente, a _mode française_ de viver: esbanjar e mostrar a todos o seu poder e riqueza.

O moreno foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando alguém segurou seu ombro e ele se virou para ver quem o chamava.

– Harry! – dizia James, acompanhado de Lily e um casal que ele ainda não fora apresentado. – Venha conosco, queremos que conheça alguém.

Já acostumado a essas apresentações forçadas, que serviriam para algum propósito de investimento de seus pais, vestiu sua máscara cínica e conseguiu, com um sorriso no rosto, responder à reverência que o casal havia lhe dado.

– Monsieur, Madame, gostaria que conhecessem meu filho, Harry James Potter. Ele completou 15 anos no último dia 31. Estes, filhos, são o Msr. E a Mme. Chang,

– Encantado. – respondeu o garoto, simplesmente.

– Oh, não, nós que estamos encantados Msr. Potter. O seu pai falou muito bem do senhor.

– Ora, e que pai não fala bem de seus filhos? – disse Lily, se colocando ao lado do filho e apertando-lhe a mão.

– De fato, de fato... Falando nisso, Msr. Potter, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe, se não lhe importa-se, é claro, à minha filha Cho. Ela é incrivelmente apaixonada pela arquitetura ocidental.

E antes que esperasse a resposta do menino, chamou sua filha, que estava um pouco atrás dos pais, com certeza esperando o momento em que seria anunciada.

Todos os movimentos eram calculados, e tudo parecia levar a esse encontro.

A jovem se aproximou timidamente, e fez uma curta reverência ao rapaz.

– Muito prazer, Msr. Potter

– Digo o mesmo, Madame – e fez uma nova reverência – está sendo agradável sua estada na França?

– Sim, muito. É um país realmente muitíssimo belo.

– Sim, é.

E com essa curta troca de palavras, os pais dos garotos se cumprimentaram uma nova vez e dirigiram-se cada um a um lado do salão, levando os jovens, embaraçados, consigo.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry, irritado – eu sei muito bem o que vocês pretendem, mas, por que não me avisaram?

– Ora, filho – respondeu James – não podíamos lhe contar, podíamos? Além do mais, foi somente agora que os Chang disseram que queriam apresentar-nos sua filha, Cho.

– Gostaria de enfatizar mais uma vez, _mon père_, que não quero que fique procurando noivas para mim.

– Discutiremos isso em casa, filho. – respondeu Lily – mais uma vez, se precisarmos.

– Sim, em casa – disse James – e é para onde vamos agora, já está muito tarde.

– Ótimo – respondeu o garoto simplesmente.

Eles se dirigiam para a saída, e no meio do caminho cumprimentavam mais um ou outro casal, mas Harry fazia questão de se afastar nessas horas. Eles haviam chegado às portas duplas brancas quando elas foram abertas, e Malfoy, pai e filho, passaram por elas.

Os olhos cinzentos se encontraram mais uma vez com os olhos verdes, e eles seguiram seus caminhos, sabendo que aquela não seria a última vez que se encontrariam.

* * *

><p>Er, bom, 3 meses depois, 1º capítulo ae<p>

JURO que o próximo vai ser maior e vai sair mais rápido :3

E Honey G, sua linda, obrigado por ter betado (L)

e quem se interessar pela música do título, (youtube .com) /watch?v=l4i51b8ZS-4


End file.
